Głosy
by Stokrot
Summary: Czyli jakie kłopoty mogą wyniknąć z posiadania zbyt wielkiej rodowej posiadłości :D.
1. Chapter 1

**Od Autorki: **Poniższy ff będzie miał zdecydowanie więcej sensu, jeśli najpierw przeczytać opowiadanie „Tydzień" autorstwa Clio (link do strony w moim profilu) :D.

**Głosy**

_Oddział 12_

— A zatem… twierdzi pan, kapitanie, że słyszy pan głosy. Czy tak?

— Tak właśnie.

— Interesujące… A od jak dawna ma pan te… objawy?

— Słucham?

— To jest, chciałem powiedzieć… jak długo boryka się pan z tym… problemem?

— O ile mogę ocenić, to od mniej więcej tygodnia.

— I jest pan pewien, że to nie Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami?

— …

— Najmocniej przepraszam, kapitanie. Wybaczy pan śmiałość, ale… skąd ta pewność? Pytam z naukowej ciekawości.

— Głosy są męskie.

— …

— Jestem tego całkowicie pewien.

— …

— Podejrzewam, że istnieje… naukowe wyjaśnienie tego faktu?

— Cóż, każdą kwestię da się wyjaśnić naukowo, panie kapitanie… Właśnie po to istniejemy.

— Czy mam rozumieć, że zbadacie tę sprawę…?

— Cóż… z pewnością byłoby nam łatwiej prowadzić badania, gdyby pan kapitan przybliżył nam nieco… naturę tych głosów. Jeśli wolno.

— …

— Hmmm…?

— Wydają się mocno… usatysfakcjonowane. Jeśli wyrażam się jasno.

— Proszę pozwolić mi się upewnić. Usatysfakcjonowane, jak na przykład u kogoś, kto właśnie dostał dodatkowe fundusze na badania…?

— Nie. Zdecydowanie nie.

— Hmmm… Chyba nie ma pan na myśli…

— To właśnie mam na myśli.

— I oba głosy są męskie?

— …

— Hmmm… I jest pan pewien, kapitanie, że ostatnio dobrze pan sypiał? Nie przepracowywał się pan? Nie angażował się pan w stresujące sytuacje?

— Co mam przez to rozumieć?

— Cóż… rozumie pan, kapitanie… takie sytuacje się zdarzają. Zdenerwowanie, nadmiar obowiązków, brak snu… być może Oddział Czwarty mógłby…

— Brak mi snu jedynie z tytułu tego, że w mojej posiadłości występują niewyjaśnione zjawiska dźwiękowe. I zastrzegam, że dalsze insynuacje odnoszące się do mojej… kondycji psychicznej spotkają się z… konsekwencjami.

— Oczywiście, kapitanie.

— Aczkolwiek… byłbym wdzięczny za jakiś skuteczny środek na bezsenność. O ile macie w tej kwestii coś do zaoferowania.

— Och, nie wątpię, że kapitan Mayuri chętnie osobiście się panem zajm-…

— Zdaje się, że skonsultuję się jednak z kapitan Unohaną.

— Jak pan sobie życzy, kapitanie, oczywiście. Obiecuję, że Oddział 12 zajmie się sprawą najszybciej jak to możliwe.

— Byłbym… wielce zobowiązany. I jeszcze jedno…

— Tak, kapitanie?

— Znajdźcie wreszcie mojego karpia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oddział 4_

— Och, pan kapitan. Co pana do nas sprowadza?

— Cierpię na bezsenność. Od tygodnia.

— Ach tak… Czy są może jakieś… konkretne powody?

— Słyszę głosy.

— Głosy?

— Głosy.

— Hmmm, rozumiem. Czyje, jeśli wolno spytać?

— Męskie.

— Męskie… Więc to nie Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami… I trwa to…?

— Od tygodnia. Jak już mówiłem.

— Tak, oczywiście. A czy, jeśli wolno spytać, brał pan pod uwagę… inne czynniki?

— Nie jestem przepracowany. Powodów do stresu też nie mam. Jeszcze. Nie mogę jedynie spać, bo ktoś zakłóca mi spokój.

— Głosy?

— To chyba oczywiste.

— A czy, hmm… jest w nich coś… szczególnego?

— …

— Tak?

— Sugerują pewne… czynności.

— Czynności…?

— Właśnie tak.

— R-rozumiem. Czy… Czy zgłaszał to pan komukolwiek, kapitanie?

— Oddział 12 zajął się tą sprawą. Mam nadzieję, że wykażą się większą skutecznością niż w wypadku karpia.

— Karpia? A tak, tak… Może zatem… Może przeniósłby się pan na kilka dni do naszych, hmm, kwater? Oddział 12 zbadałby sprawę w posiadłości, a pan… miałby zapewniony spokojny sen.

— …

— Oczywiście, w żaden sposób nie chcemy się narzucać…

— Cenię sobie swoją prywatność…

— Bez wątpienia…

— …ale jeśli wpłynęłoby to pozytywnie na wydajność kierowania oddziałem…

— Och, z pewnością…

— Zastrzegam, że życzę sobie spokoju.

— To oczywiste…

— I ciszy.

— Obiecuję, że ją panu zapewnimy.

— I, w miarę możliwości, życzyłbym sobie, by moja kwatera znajdowała się z dala od innych.

— Och, oczywiście, kapitanie. Jeśli szuka pan odosobnienia, to… z całą pewnością możemy je panu zapewnić. Zaraz wydam rozkazy, by specjalnie dla pana przygotowano nasz najlepszy apartament. Na oddziale zamkniętym.


End file.
